Welcoming Him Home
by kirsandstaceftw
Summary: Troy comes home from a vacation with his family and Gabriella has a few surprises for him. Cowritten by LongHardRoadOuttaHell and dancinluva20. Rated for heavy sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


**Okay, so this is cowritten by me (LongHardRoadOuttaHell) and Kirs (dancinluva20). It's rated M for a perfectly good reason, so don't read if you want to keep your innocent little mind intact. Enjoy and let us know what you thought of it!  
**

Gabriella bounced restlessly from her left foot to her right and back again, her impatience seeping through her seemingly calm exterior.

Going with a well structured plan, the fourth grade teacher had opted for a pair of black skinny leg jeans and an oversized UCLA sweatshirt that was in fact owned by her boyfriend of seven years instead of the brighter coloured dresses and skirts she was somewhat famous for always being seen dressed in.

The plan was to not be spotted by the lurking paparazzi, wanting to take photos of the Laker's golden boy, Troy Bolton arriving home from a trip to Boston with his family for his Grandma's 70th birthday. Troy and Gabriella only hoped the plan was successful, having arranged his flight to come in just before midnight and it seemed that the handful of people hadn't yet recognized Gabriella who was standing as far from the gate as possible, intending to stay out of the sight of the other people around her.

Gabriella noticed the first trickle of people emerging into the terminal and she nervously grabbed at a loose curl that was hanging over her shoulder, twirling it around her finger as she quickly scanned the people who had entered, dismissing them all as she realised none of them were her blue eyed boyfriend.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting Gabriella's eyes locked on the familiar blue eyes she'd notice in a sea of people and her own chocolate brown eyes sparkled with happiness as he noticed her too.

Troy was dressed also in jeans and donned a zip up hoody with the hood pulled over his caramel locks to try to hide his identity. His walking sped up as he noticed Gabriella who was restlessly pulling on the sleeves of his jersey that hung on her tiny frame and he resisted the urge to break into a run to close the gap between him and the love of his life.

When Troy was no more than a few steps from Gabriella she bounded forward, knocking into him as her arms wrapped around his neck, his own arms wrapping around her thighs, keeping her body crushed against his as he breathed in her scent of strawberries and vanilla.

Oblivious to anyone around them the pair's eyes locked once more as Troy let Gabriella slide down his body until her feet were on the ground, his arms looped loosely around her waist as they smiled, high on the others' presence.

"I missed you!" Troy mumbled, dipping his head down to place a series of small kisses upon Gabriella's plump lips.

"You were only gone eight days," Gabriella replied with a soft giggle through Troy's kisses.

"Longest. Eight. Days. Ever," Troy replied kissing his way across her cheek with each word ending at her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered back. "Come on, let's get home before we're spotted."

Troy nodded his reply, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist as they headed to pick up his luggage.

Thankfully Troy's bag was easy to spot since there hadn't been many people on his flight and the pair left the airport in record time. Gabriella drove the car home, knowing that Troy was always tired after flying and deciding it was safer to let him rest on the ride home, he'd need to conserve his energy for what she had planned.

* * *

"Are you tired, baby?" Gabriella enquired, reaching out to brush the bangs out of his eyes once they had arrived home and Troy had taken his bag upstairs to their bedroom, returning to where Gabriella was waiting in the living room.

"A little," Troy admitted, grasping her hand in his and pulling her to him gently.

"Why don't you go climb in the hot tub and I'll grab some wine and come and give you a massage, you look a little… tense," Gabriella replied, slipping from his grasp and heading to the kitchen, not giving Troy a chance to argue, which she knew he never would when there was a hot tub and a massage involved.

Troy watched as Gabriella's dark curls bounced on her shoulders as she walked away from with a soft smile playing on his lips.

He really was exhausted from his flight, the worry of if the paparazzi were going to hound him and Gabriella on his arrival had made for a very anxious flight and he was glad that Gabriella was going to help him relax.

Opening the french doors that led to the couple's secluded backyard Troy lit the few candles that were scattered on the small tables by the hot tub, strategically placed to provide just enough light when they were using the tub.

Stretching his sore muscles Troy unzipped his hoody, tossing it onto a nearby chair away from the hot tub followed by his t-shirt, jeans and socks, leaving him in just a pair of black satin boxers that he figured would act as a bathing suit since he didn't want to go back upstairs to find one when it was just him and Gabriella and she had seen him in less clothing than that.

When Gabriella came outside Troy was soaking in the tub, his head the only visible part of him as the rest of his body relaxed in the hot water. She smirked as she noticed the content smile on his lips, knowing that he had no idea of the thoughts going through her head at that moment.

"Here, Troy," Gabriella said, handing Troy a glass of wine and setting hers on a nearby table, careful not to knock over any of the candles.

"Thanks, babe," Troy replied, taking a long sip of the cool liquid, closing his eyes in satisfaction as it trickled down his throat.

Waiting until after Troy's eyes were opened and trained on him Gabriella crossed her arms over her stomach, taking the bottom of her hoody in her hands and lifting if from her body, revealing to Troy's suddenly hungry eyes the first surprise of the night in the form of his girlfriend's naked top half, for she hadn't been wearing anything under the large hoody.

Troy felt his member twitch at the sight of Gabriella's body, her nipples hardening as the cold night air swept upon them, her tanned skin looking silky smooth in the candle light and he craved to touch her.

But Gabriella knew that Troy would be aching to feel her skin under her fingertips so she kept her distance until she had shimmied her jeans down her toned legs, leaving her in a pair of red, lace booty shorts. She only took a few steps before Troy reached out for her, pulling her head down until their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues caressing, searching, reacquainting.

Without breaking the kiss Gabriella managed to climb into the hot tub, letting the hot water burn her ice cold skin. Remembering her plan she tore her mouth from Troy's catching her breath before she pushed gently on his shoulder.

"Turn around, I promised you a massage," Gabriella coaxed, pleased when Troy turned his back on her as she had asked, she expected a protest from him about their broken kiss.

Lifting her hands to rest on Troy's shoulders she softly started to press down on the taut muscle with her fingertips, making tiny circles across his shoulder blades, drawing a soft groan from Troy's lips.

Grinning, Gabriella lowered her lips to Troy's ear, blowing softly before she spoke.

"Do you like that, baby?" She cooed at the same time as she started to knead his neck with the heel of her hands, causing an even louder groan to erupt from Troy.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He managed to get out, feeling himself now straining against the constricting material of his boxers.

In response Gabriella bit down gently on his ear lobe before sucking it into her mouth, contrasting the slight pain from the bite with the soothing sucking motion.

"El," Troy choked out as Gabriella moved her way down Troy's neck, nibbling along the heated skin, loving the slightly bitter taste of his skin as she followed each nibble up with a slow lick.

Troy suddenly reached behind him and pulled Gabriella around until she was straddling his lap.

"I like this position better," Troy whispered, reaching up to connect their lips again, groaning into the kiss as Gabriella pressed herself down against his erection, he could feel the rough lace covering her through the thin satin covering him. "Take them off," he muttered into the kiss as his hands ran along the lace covering her hips.

Getting an idea Gabriella slipped off Troy's lap making sure to pull him to a standing position as well, the cold air stinging their skin, the steam from their bodies rising up and disappearing into the night.

Troy slipped a finger into each side of Gabriella's panties, tantalizingly sliding them down her body as far as he could reach, feeling her shudder against him from a mixture of the chill in the air and his touch on her thighs.

Without using her hands Gabriella managed to rid her body of the lace garment, letting it float to the surface of the hot tub as she turned her attention to ridding Troy of the last piece of clothing separating their bodies.

Lowering his boxers until he popped over the top Gabriella then grasped him in her hand, slowly sliding her hand from the base to the head before twisting her wrist slightly to the left, earning a loud groan from Troy at the unusual sensation.

"Did you miss this Troy? Did you masturbate every night to the thought of being inside me?" Gabriella asked suddenly, her voice husky and laced with passion as she looked up, her smoldering brown eyes locking with Troy's glazed over blues.

"Well, uh… I um…" Troy stuttered, his pink tinted cheeks evident to Gabriella as she stood up on tip toe so she could speak in his ear.

"Cause I know I did," Gabriella admitted, pumping her hand faster as she expertly lowered his boxers until he was able to step out of them.

The answer was too much for Troy to take and he sunk back to a sitting position, pulling Gabriella on top of him so she was straddling him once more.

Their lips locked, tongues dancing together, teeth grazing lips, moans escaping as Gabriella positioned herself over Troy, sinking down on him unexpectedly and Troy's hips bucked up, entering her even deeper.

Unable to tease Troy any longer Gabriella let him set the pace, his hands cupping her ass, lifting her and letting her drop back down at an increasing speed as he thrust his hips up to meet her movements, plunging deeply into her as she clawed at his shoulders, her dark curls tickling his bare skin with every movement.

Gabriella's body suddenly went rigid with climax and she cried out as Troy kept the pace up, knowing that she could go again and she would go until he too received his pleasurable end.

Once she was off her high Gabriella set to ensure Troy got as much pleasure as she had just received, knowing a second orgasm was looming she reached one hand behind her, keeping one on Troy's shoulder to steady herself as she cupped his treasures in her hand, squeezing gently she felt Troy twitch inside her and she knew he was getting closer.

"Come on baby," she whispered, giving another soft squeeze as she clenched her muscles around him, provoking all kinds of sensations in Troy.

With only a few more thrusts Troy spilt his hot seed into Gabriella, setting off her second orgasm as both filled the silent night air with their cries of pleasure in the form of the other's name.

Finally Troy slowly pulled out of Gabriella, holding her still quivering body against his as he lazily ran his hand up and down her back as they basked in the afterglow.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Troy offered as he heard a soft yawn come from Gabriella who nodded her approval at his suggestion, moving from his embrace to collect their underwear from the other side of the hot tub where it had floated to.

Troy helped Gabriella step out the tub, wrapping her in one of the towels that they kept just inside the french doors before grabbing one from himself. Troy gathered their clothes in one hand and led Gabriella inside with the other, dropping her hand to shut and lock the doors before he led her upstairs.

Depositing their clothing in the laundry basket Troy removed his towel and then Gabriella's, waiting for her to get under the covers of their bed before he went around to the other side and slipped in, joining her in the centre of the bed, spooning her cooling body.

"Welcome home," Gabriella whispered into the darkness as they drifted off to sleep and Troy made a mental note to go away more often.


End file.
